


Your Kiss Is On My List

by twobirdsonesong



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucket List, Drabble, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Strangers, dailyccprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://daily-crisscolfer-prompts.tumblr.com/"> Fill for Daily CrissColfer Prompts</a>.</p><p>#92 - Darren is on a quest to complete a bucket list, for reasons up to author.  Item number 10 is Kiss a random stranger. He sees Chris sitting on a bench and decides to go for it.</p><p>Note: Completely consensual. Darren asks before doing anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kiss Is On My List

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for the title, but there was really no other choice.

_#10 – Kiss a stranger (yes a complete stranger)_

 

Darren was drunk when he wrote some (most) of his Backup Bucket List (secondary to his real bucket list, which he keeps in a notebook tucked away in his bedroom). He’s not going to back away from that fact.

 

But number 10.  Number 10 is just stupid and he should be allowed to strike it from the list for generally just being a bad idea.  Kissing a complete stranger isn’t really on the same level as riding an inflatable duck down the East River, but apparently he definitely wasn’t allowed to redact items from the list just because they were scratched down while drunk and giggly. (Darren is aware most of his Backup Bucket List is going to do uncompleted.)  Chuck had amended the rules, saying that while the list could be written drunk, the items on the list could not be performed drunk. So going to a club and pounding back a few shots of whiskey before finding the first willing person he could to lay one on him was out of the question.

 

But number 10 mocks him for being almost, _almost_ attainable.

 

On a sunny but cold afternoon Darren cuts through Central Park on his way home from the studio.  It’s not really a short cut; he just likes the calming quiet of the park.  All around him are total strangers, left and right, and some are even his type.  But Darren still can’t imagine just going right up to them and asking for a kiss.

 

Near the Great Lawn there’s a man sitting on one of the park benches, and even from where Darren is standing he can tell the guy is cute, all long limbs and nice hair. He’s reading a book and winter sun is on his pale cheeks and Darren thinks _okay_.

 

There are eight million people in the city of New York and if Darren is going to kiss one of them because of a stupid bucket list then he might as well try and make it a good one.

 

The man doesn’t look up from his book when Darren sits down right next to him, even though there are a dozen empty benches on either side of them. Darren can see the light pattern of freckles across the bridge of this guy’s nose and how light his eyelashes under the sun.

  
Darren breathes in.  He has no idea what to do next.  How is he supposed to introduce himself to this guy, this stranger, and then immediately ask for something as deeply personal, deeply intimate as a kiss? He’s about 200% sure this man is going to get up and walk away in disgust the moment Darren opens his goddamn mouth.

 

Stealing himself against certain and inevitable (and completely deserved) rejection, Darren taps the guy on his shoulder.

 

“Hi,” chirps Darren when the guy looks over from his book.  There’s vague annoyance in his eyes (blue, Darren notes, oddly pleased), which Darren completely expected.

 

“Uhm, hi.” He says it slowly, like Darren is someone to be approached with caution, and considering the circumstances, he probably is.

 

“I’m Darren,” he announces, probably too loudly.

 

The man nods in the most sarcastic way Darren has ever witnessed.  “That’s fantastic.”

 

“So…I saw you sitting here and--”

 

“Look,” the guy interrupts with a jerk of his head and a flash of his eyes. “I’m not going to give you any money for whatever cause you’re hawking.  And don’t bother trying to give me one of those bracelets.”

 

Darren frowns.  “What? Oh, no.  That’s not why I came over here.”

 

“No?”

 

“No,” Darren shakes his head. “Okay, look, this is super weird but – what’s your name?”

 

The man’s eyes narrow in deep suspicion and he really is cute. “Why?”

 

“Please. I’m not dangerous. I promise.”  Darren holds his hands up.

 

“That’s what psycho mass murderers always say,” the guy points out.

 

Darren snorts.  “I’m not a psycho mass murderer. Though I did totally a destroy a chicken burrito from Chipotle the other day.”

 

A smile, desperate to be contained, flickers at the corners of the man’s mouth and Darren feels it echoed in his belly.

 

“You’re not disputing the psycho part,” the man says and Darren snorts.

 

“Just let me explain.  I sort of made this bucket list, with my brother, and I might have put down ‘kiss a stranger’ as one of the items.”

 

The world stills as the man blinks slowly.  “You’re not serious.”

  
“Deadly serious.  Hold on.” Darren digs his phone out of his pocket and shows the stranger where the list is typed out on a note. Darren would be embarrassed by the other items on the list but, well, he was drunk.

  
That almost-smile is back on the man’s lips and Darren finds himself unable to keep his eyes away from that pink mouth.

 

“That’s not a binding magical contract, you know.”

 

Darren scoffs.  “You don’t know that. It could be.  You don’t know all my secrets.”

 

The guy looks away for a moment, still hiding his smile, and Darren takes the chance to admire his profile, his upturned nose and the slight dip in his chin. He’s some kind of beautiful and Darren wants to kiss him without a stupid bucket list leading the way.

 

“You’re really sitting here,” the guy says, turning back, and Darren has to lean away from where he’s inched even closer to the man.  “A complete stranger--”

 

“Name’s Darren.”

 

“--asking me to kiss you.”

 

Darren shrugs.  It is one of the more insane things he’s done in his life, but his stomach is fluttering and he’s kind of hoping that it might turn out to actually be one of the best.

 

“You could tell me your name,” he offers.  “Then we wouldn’t be complete strangers anymore.”

 

The man’s left eyebrow twitches.  “Wouldn’t that void the terms of your bucket list?”

 

Darren blinks, then laughs.  “Damn. You’re good.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Okay, but seriously.  I will _totally_ respect you if you say no, and chances are we’ll never see each other again and you can tell all your friends about the weird fucker who asked you to kiss him in Central Park. But I’m going to be perfectly honest and say that whether or not you kiss me today, I’m going to ask you for your number to take you out.”

 

Darren stops and sucks in a breath against the rush of words that just left him. But they’re true.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?”

 

The man smirks and Darren is still staring at his mouth.  “Yes.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Darren shuffles closer, anticipation beating hard and fast in his chest, before he leans in. The angle is so awkward with them both sitting on a bench and an arm rest between them, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because the other man’s lips are soft and pliant under his own, barely open but promising more. The kiss is just on the other side of chaste, a little hesitant and a little unsure, and Darren can’t quite get where he wants to taste more.  But when Darren finally pulls away his entire body is tingling and his hands ache to reach out.

 

“Chris,” the man whispers through reddened lips, still so close Darren can feel his breath, but Darren left his brain somewhere in his mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“My name,” he says and his eyes are heavy-lidded now, gaze drawn down to Darren’s mouth. “Now we aren’t strangers anymore.”

 

Darren grins, bright and delighted, before reaching out to cup Chris’ face in his hand and pull him in for another kiss.

 

And maybe number ten on the bucket list wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
